the return of the master
by Denis425
Summary: the master lands on a mysterious cavern of blue crystals and ends up blowing a little orange alien in the quest for domination of the world (I'm horrible with synopses but give me a chance)


Within the time vortex one tardis was bombed by the proclamation of the shadows. And inside the tardis one timelord called Master was thrown from one side to the other without control, while trying to hold in the controls

\- stupid - a jolt plays the Master to the ground. - Proclamation - the Master tries to raise more falls again. - Of the shadows ! - Scream the Master loudest possible while the bombing continued.

After a few minutes trying to escape the clutches of the proclamation of the shadows a call come to the control, the Master thinks just more, and accept, the scanner of the tardis shows a curly haired woman stupidly huge

\- Master give up we will pursue you until you pay for your crimes - screams the woman

\- So just because do you have a vortex manipulator bought in a thrift store i will give up - screams Master for women

\- Of all the crimes you have committed, trying to blow up the proclamation of the shadows was the drop of water - screams the woman to the Master

\- I could have done it if the pipe was greater - screams Master

\- Enough of this stupidity, master and you against the universe, you lost - he tells the woman to the Master

\- Look here your bitch witch - Master yells takin the scanner and putting close to your face- I'll end with each of you hear me, I'll give a dalek in your face, swamp witch - screams Master with hatred in his voice pulling a lever making off screen

\- Enabling materialization of emergency and obscuring materialization data - speaks the Master pressing a button while listening to the sweet sound of materialization.

The tardis had landed in a cave that had big, beautiful Blue crystals

\- Time to explore I think - says the Master walking toward the exit of his tardis when a voice rang around

\- What a beautiful place - cried the voice

\- What else - says the Master, looking at the screen to find an little alien orange wearing a green hat with a black stripe and a star in the middle stripe as he walked looking at the crystal its reflection was stuck in each crystal the alien go through each crystal that reflected their appearance even if it does not being in reach the boy greeted her reflection however reflects not saldara it a few seconds later the reflection jumped crystal taking physical form leaving the master as impressed as the alien other, however alien soon began to paralyze while each crystal lost the reflexes leaping out

\- This is new and I do not like it - says the master who decides to leave the tardis and examine the young man - I've never seen his kind before - he says smiling and checking the boy's pulse - excuse boy now you only and a dead shell - He speaks the Master smiling as he looked at the crystal - a natural trap the crystals have repapepalina a type of poison that robs his personality more I've never seen one that created a physical body to the personality. Thank boy without his stupid I probably would be dead - the Master says when suddenly a plan forms in your mind - you will not be sad if I take your body I know I'm wrapped because of a minor accident with the proclamation of shadows and I am persecuted throughout the universe, and without their personalities you would die anyway. And I'm sure not one covers those personalities together to bring you back - says the Master rubbing his hands when a golden light circled - this time - it starts to release energy in the boy's body shining. Then the Master vanished

two weeks later

The same boy walked the forests of a planet hunting food next to another person who was blue looked like a dinosaur however without scales and he had a red mane and wore a saddle

\- Wander just saying that it is very likely that accident in crystals messed with your mind or I forgot a piece of you but this and impossible and you should go to the doctor - I shouted the blue for the little guy should be Wander

\- Not without Sylvia doctors they are tucked and stupid and always give problems - says angry Wander the conversation

\- Are you seeing. Formerly it was impossible to leave you angry and now and only comment on doctors and you freak out - Sylvia speaks to his friend quietly

\- I'm sorry Syl I do not know what came over me and I think I'd better rest - Wander says to his mate

\- Great now we go to any coffee shop in space and order a pie of living water - says Sylvia putting Wander on your back

Wander took what looked like a soap bubble jar over to use it he was inside a bubble and started walking toward the space

any bar (yes any, and the name of the bar)

Sylvia went up to the bartenders and asked for a pie of living water causing Wander almost vomit-

\- i think I'm going in the bathroom - Wander holding talks vomiting

\- you and your bad taste - Foreign Sylvia laughing seeing Wander run toward the bathroom

Wander into the bathroom began to vomit wildly in the sink and lift your face the eyes were black now changed to a light brown. Wander took off his hat and pulled out a black marker and looked at the mirror

\- This asshole who have had to put the pieces back was to me in a most embarrassing situation to put me in fighting against this stupid quietly. And the worst and be lost to these stupid mixed feelings of Wander - spoke the Master taking the pen cap and defacing the wall with confusing calculations - the sooner the whole universe will tremble before the power of the Master


End file.
